


Photo Op

by Sinistretoile



Category: American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, French Kissing, Kissing, Photo Shoots, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Sebastian's girlfriend joins him at Wizard World.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Blame the precious Cinnamon Roll in his damn Wizard World photo ops for this.

I sat on the chilly concrete floor of the convention center with my legs stretched out straight. They needed it after being cramped up on the flight into Tulsa. I should have just flown with Sebastian, but I had prior commitments to fulfill before leaving the city. My charger was plugged into the wall and the cord resembled a glaring thin white umbilical cord as it ran up to my phone. I rested my head against his thick thigh, checking my social media as he combed his fingers through my hair.  
“Anything good, babe?”  
I tilted the phone so he could see. “A great deal of fawning and fangirling over yesterday’s photo ops.” He grinned and chuckled softly. I would never show him some of the things we said in the groups. He thinks it’s cool I’m in fan groups for him. I joined when I was just a fan. I made friends. I had fun. Becoming his didn’t change that. I just had to watch what I said. There’s another side to it. Being in the fandom, I can know who the crazies are and pass that information onto security to keep him safe.  
“Yesterday was fun. I wish you’d been here.”  
“I know. I’m sorry. But I’m here now.”  
He leaned down and kissed my forehead. “Yes, you are and that’s what matters.” I closed my eyes and dozed while he soothed my hair. “Baby, baby, you have to wake up. I’ve gotta go start the photo ops.”  
“Shit, ok. I’m sorry I fell asleep.”  
“It’s fine. I like your head in my lap.”  
I rolled up onto my kneess and leaned up to kiss him. “I’m fully aware.”  
He grinned and grabbed the back of my hair, pulling my mouth to his. His tongue split my lips and invaded my mouth. I gasped and skimmed my palms up his beefy thighs. I was breathless when he broke the kiss. A throat cleared behind me. His eyes flicked up. “Yes?”  
“We’re ready for you, Sebastian.”  
“Great, I’ll be right there.” His gaze returned to me. “We’ll continue this later.” He kissed me on the lips only, not even teasing me with his tongue. I leaned back as he stood up, dropping my hands to my lap. The evidence of our kiss was right in front of my face. I licked my lips and tried very hard not to mouth him through his jeans. He groaned and I looked up.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“That look. Don’t do that. You’ll make me want to bail on my fans.”  
“Oh don’t say that, baby. We’ll have plenty of time later.” I popped up and slipped my arms around his waist. “Go have fun. I’m gonna go do a bit of shopping.”  
He grinned. “Alright. Don’t tire yourself out too much. I have plans for us this evening.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yes, dinner and spending the rest of the evening in bed.”  
“That sounds splendid.”  
“Sebastian? We’re ready.”  
“I gotta go, babe.” I squeezed his slender but solid body and let him go. After watching him slip out of the black curtain, I did the same and made a beeline for one of the convention attendants.  
“I need coffee.”  
“I do believe there’s a Starbucks on the corner. Just have your badge on you to get back into the center.”  
“Thank you so much.” I hurried out for coffee and something to fill my stomach before the fun began.

I stood in line, my hands cupped around the piping hot caramel apple spice. It was my favorite thing to get from Starbucks. The line moved forward and I scooted the small box at my feet forward as I moved.  
The girls around me talked excitedly about their first time meeting Sebastian at their autograph signing. I sipped my drink. I missed mine. I’d arrived at the convention center just as he was finishing up. Just as well, I didn’t need it. I listened, chiming in when I felt I had something to add.  
“How can you be so calm? I’m like jumping out of my skin.”  
I smiled against my cup. “We’ve met before.”  
The one at the head of the group spoke up. “I met him Philly and I’m still nervous as hell. I wish I had your nerves.”  
“Oh god, don’t wish that on yourself. I have horrible anxiety. There’s a nip of something in this apple cider to help with the day.” I winked at them. The line moved forward. We laughingly took pictures together, bonding over our similar interests and adoration of my boyfriend.  
“Do you mind if we tag you on Instagram and Twitter?”  
“No, go right ahead.” They tagged me in their pictures and follow requested me on both sites. I wanted to wait until after I’d been through the line. The little group stepped into the curtain. I watched the girls in their cosplay costumes form a cluster around him. He looked up as I walked up. His surprise turned into laughter.  
“Sneaky one you are.”  
“I thought you could use this.” I handed him the full cup I’d been pushing along through the line. He took it then set it off to the side.  
“I have the perfect pose for this one.” He cupped the sides of my face and kissed me full on. His tongue played languidly with mine until the photo op crew broke us apart for holding up the line. “You taste divine.”  
“You would know.” I winked over my shoulder as I was hustled out of the booth. “See you in a bit.” I blew him a kiss from the open exit curtain. He shook his head, grinning.


End file.
